Will You Teach Me?
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: This is an OOC story about Alice and Jasper. Summary in the first chapter. All human.
1. Meeting

**Will You Teach Me?**

**I decided it was time to write and out-of-character story about Alice and Jasper. I have done pretty much everything else possible with them, so why not? In this story, Jasper and Alice are around the age of 17 and in their last year of high school. Alice is the new girl in Jasper's school and they get to know each other. Not sure where the story will be going yet, but we will find out! And as I always say, enjoy!**

******JPOV**

****"No way," I said. "There's no way he's going to make it in this class."

One of the football assholes found out that he was missing a credit of history to graduate yesterday. The only class left with a spot open was the AP class. Everyone called it APUSH because it was Advanced Placement United States History. The idea of him passing was hilarious.

"Come on, you guys. I think he has a pretty good chance of passing." Rosalie was staring at the guy. She was my twin sister. Blonde, beautiful, and completely pig-headed.

"Jasper's right, man. It's not gonna happen," Emmett said. Emmett was my sister's boy friend. He usually took my side. He was also jealous that she seemed to be infatuated with another man.

"You should give everyone a chance, guys." Bella, ever the optimist. Or maybe she was a pacifist and just wanted to keep us from arguing. Bella was a good friend of my sister. Rosalie didn't like her at first, but after this guy, Jacob broke up with her, they became friends almost instantly. Now, Jacob wanted her back and Bella wanted nothing to do with him. Rosalie usually kept him at bay.

I was about to say something back, when the teacher spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our new student. Introduce yourself, sweetie."

I looked up at the unfamiliar face. A beautiful face. Her face was perfectly shaped. She was pale, but a rosy blush soon danced across her face as everyone gawked at her. She hid her chocolate brown eyes by looking at the floor. She didn't seem to like the spot light. She was small and had curves in all the right places. Her dark hair was spiked up. Very attractive.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice," her high soprano voice said.

"May we ask you some questions, Ms. Brandon?"

"Sure."

_So shy, _I thought to myself.

Alonna Gunn, a very nice girl, raised her hand. Alice looked at her. "Do you have any siblings?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. He's also a senior here. His name is Edward Anthony Mason. He has a different dad."

Alonna smiled at her and she smiling slightly in return.

Shawn Keystone raised his hand next. A very dorky, but, again, nice kid. "What's your favorite subject?"

Alice put her finger on her lip, thinking. "Um. I have a tie between Cosmetology and Design. I can also really get into history. That's one of the reason's I wanted to take this class."

He smiled warmly at her and she smiled a big more this time. Becoming more comfortable with us.

Jack Thompson, the football jerk, raised his hand. I glared at him, not wanting to hear his probably dumb question.

"So, Alice." The way he said her name was thick with implication. "You got a boyfriend?"

Alice hid her eyes behind her short bangs. "Uh, no."

"Is that really any of your business?" the teacher asked. "I think we know enough about Miss Brandon now. You may sit down anywhere you choose. This class does not have assigned seats."

She nodded and took a seat in the empty chair two rows up and one row over from me. I watched her move. She moved like a ballerina. Graceful, even when she took her pencil from behind her ear. She opened a notebook and prepared to take notes on the teacher's lecture. I couldn't stop watching her.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

I looked up at the teacher. He had a piece of chalk pressed to the board and was squinting at me.

"I'm sorry, sir," I quickly recovered. "What was that?"

"What were the two army's that fought at Gettysburg and on what day did it begin?"

"The Union Army of the Potomac and the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia. It began on July 1st, 1863," I stated. I knew a lot about the subject, so I didn't need to pay attention anyway. It was my dream to write books about the Civil War.

"Good job, Mr. Whitlock." The teacher smiled in approval then turned back to write more.

The bell rang some minutes later and I gathered up my things.

"Dude."

I turned around to see Emmett staring at me with a wide grin.

"What?"

"You like Alice."

"I don't know the girl."

"So go find out who she is."

I had planned on doing just that.

I caught up with her. "Alice."

She turned around, her brown eyes wide.

I smiled at her, hoping to comfort her some. It seemed to work a little. Her eyes relaxed to their normal size.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." I kissed the top of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

She giggled a bit, trying to hide her smile behind her hair.

"I'm in your APUSH class," I stated. "Sorry about Jack. He's an idiot. He's on the football team and doesn't know his right from his left."

"Then how is he in there?"

"He found out that he was missing a history credit and it was the only class with an open slot."

She giggled again and I smiled.

"That's a nice laugh you got there."

"Thank you."

"What class do you have next?" I asked her.

"Uh." She pulled out her schedule. "Drama."

I smiled. "My lucky day. I get two classes with you. Mind if I walk you there?"

She smiled back timidly. "Of course. Thank you for being so nice."

"My pleasure. Follow me."

I led her to the Drama room and introduced her to my friends in the class.

"This is Patrick. He's totally into show tunes and musicals. He's a natural born performer."

Patrick smiled. A bit shy himself.

"This is Cameron. He moved here from California. He has a reputation for being the funny guy."

"Well, hello. I'm Cameron," he said in a fake deep voice.

"He's funnier in his assignments," I said.

I introduced her to many more interesting characters.

After class, Alice had a different class, but it turns out that we had the same lunch, which was great. At lunch I met up with her and brought her to my table.

"This is my sister, Rosalie," I said.

Rosalie scoffed and turned her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore her. This is her boyfriend, Emmett."

Emmett smiled at her, very friendly, as always.

"And this is Bella. She's a miracle, seeing as she's the only one that can put up with my sister."

Bella waved, more shy than Alice.

"Hi," Alice said quietly.

We ate for a few minutes, asking her questions about where she came from, what she liked to do, all kinds of things. I found out that she moved from Biloxi, Mississippi with her mother and brother Edward. She like to dance, design clothes, do makeup, and other girly things. Her favorite color was plue. Everyone was completely confused when she had said that.

"Well, when I was a kid, I couldn't make up my mind if I like blue or purple so I decided to mix them and I called it plue. Now I know it's just blue violet, but plue is so much funner to say," she had explained.

She had many little quirks about her. Like how she would play with her hair or twirl her finger when she would talk. Her eyes were always moving around, making sure everyone got equal understanding of what she would say. She had a whole dictionary of made up words. She had a language all her own, and I vowed to learn it some day.

She looked over and her eyes widened, followed by her smile. "Edward!" she yelled.

A man's head snapped up, his bronze hair flowing, but also staying perfectly styled.

He walked over looked at us. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course," I said.

He smiled down at Alice as he sat next to her. "Looks like you got this boy wrapped around your finger, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

The bell rang soon after that, signaling that lunch was over. Turns out I didn't have my last class with Alice. Oh well. Two out of the four was good enough for me.

I walked home and went straight to my room, falling onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. The image of Alice was burned on the inside of my eyelids. I couldn't stop thinking about her.


	2. The Touch of Affection

**APOV**

I sat in my room, books all over the floor, papers lying in piles meaningless to anyone but me. I loved to do homework. Don't know why. I was working on my biology homework. There was a complicated problem and I thought I would call someone for help.

I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts, then realized something. Who was I going to call? I don't know anyone.

_That's a lie. You know someone. Someone friendly. _

I shook my head, throwing those thoughts away. I didn't want to seem overly friendly and scare him away. He might think I was weird.

_Why do you care what he thinks? _

I thought about it. I didn't know why. All I knew was that I did care about what he thought. I would find the answer someday. I didn't have his number anyways.

I threw the biology papers aside, closed my book, and grabbed my sketch pad. I started to sketch out the form of a beautiful woman then added some clothes to her perfectly formed body. I frequently did this for fun, but this time it was actually for a reason. I needed a design for Design class. That was one of my favorite classes of all time. I also took Cosmetology. The only thing that creeped me out about that was the fact that we had two heads to work on. With real human hair. Creepy, but useful.

I worked on my drawings, finished up what I could of my Bio, and my APUSH notecards. I looked at the clock.

"11:30! Ugh." I fell back onto my floor and laid there, suddenly feeling the force of exhaustion. I closed my eyes for one moment.

"Alice, get up!"

I forced my eyes open to the sound of my mother's voice. I looked up at her from my position on the floor. "What?"

"You're going to be late for school. Why the hell aren't you ready?"

I jumped up and quickly got ready. I didn't get to do my normal routine, so I looked different. I dreaded what some people would say. I was lucky, the bus ride took longer than expected and I got to finish putting my make-up on and doing my hair, so I looked normal. Great actually. I smiled to myself as I got off the bus.

"Hey, Alice!" a deep, male voice said as I walked in.

I looked up. Blonde, curly hair. Blue eyes. Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him.

He put his arm around me. "How's it goin'?"

My smile widened at his accent. "I'm fine, thanks. Tired."

"How come?" General concern showed in his voice.

"Because I was up late last night trying to finish my Bio homework. There was this one equation I couldn't balance."

"Isn't that Chemistry stuff?"

"Yes, but we are in the Biochemistry unit, so we have to make sure everyone knows the basics of Chemistry. Thank goodness we are doing that, because I had no idea about anything dealing with it."

Jasper laughed, a sweet, carefree sound. It rumbled deep in his chest even though it was a light laugh. I grinned stupidly.

He poked my cheek. "You have dimples."

I giggled. "Yeah. I also have a nose, two eyes, lips."

His eyes moved from mine, ever so slightly. I couldn't help but think they were staring at my lips.

_Maybe you're just flattering yourself, Alice. Maybe he's looking past you._

"I have noticed. Your lips are very smooth."

_Maybe not..._

I got excited, tried to squelch the feeling. "Thanks?" I laughed nervously.

He half smiled at me. "Have I made you nervous?"

How did he know that? I just looked at him and shook my head. "No."

He looked at me, knowingly. "Of course."

I laughed. "Okay, yes, you did. But it's not because of what you said."

"Then what, would you say, made you nervous?"

"Just you in general, I think. You make me nervous. It kinda feels like you're some big agent studying an actress, me being said actress. And then I notice as you're studying me that I am making a huge mistake, one that will ruin my chances at getting a job from you, and I just realized my mistake, so I'm going to fix it." I shut my mouth.

He laughed. "What was this mistake that you magically fixed?"

_He laughs a lot. Good. _"Oh, just me, rambling. Making a fool out of myself."

"I don't mind your rambling. I like your voice. Sounds like high, tinkling bells."

We just stood there, staring at each other like idiots for who knows how long. And I loved it. Every moment.

I shook my head. "Uh, weren't we talking about something?"

"Your Bio homework? Uh, some equation you couldn't balance, I think. Let me take a look at it."

I took out my Biology folder and pulled out the packet. I showed him the equation and pulled out the notebook paper with all my work on it. "This whole two thirds of the page is for that one equation. I tried it so many times."

He studied it with an expert look for about a minute. He smiled. "I know your problem."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You tried it."

"Oh. Great. Remind me not to do that next time. I'll let Mr. Ulrich know that you said that's what we should do. Not try it."

He shook his head, still smiling. "No. You tried to balance it. It doesn't need to be. It's already balanced."

"Oh." I slapped my head with my palm. "Why am I that stupid?"

"You said you have never learned this before?"

"Nope."

"Then you are doing great for this being your first time learning it. This is our second year in a row learning it and some of us still don't get it. You're an exceptional student."

I smiled and opened my mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the bell. One long, loud, piercing ring. That's a dumb bell. whatever happened to the actual bell?

"Well, you had better get to class," he said.

"I suppose."

"Where are you headed?"

From my purse I pulled my schedule out. "Uh, it looks like...Publication Arts? What the hell?"

He chuckled, another sound deep in his chest. "That is Yearbook. I'm on the Yearbook staff as well. It's a load of fun. If you do your work on time. If not, Spano will get all over your ass. Come on, I'll show you."

"Do you have this class right now, then?" I sounded a bit desperate, a little too excited.

"Yes, I do. I have the pleasure of sharing three classes with you so far. Lucky me." Not a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Cool." It seemed so anticlimactic in my head. 'Cool' was all I could come up with? I felt like my insides were going to explode with joy.

_What are you smoking Alice? _

I shook my head and ignored my thoughts. You're stupid, Alice, very stupid indeed.


	3. Cold Shower

**JPOV**

****I sat on the steps in front of the school, ready to pull my hair out. It was raining, so I had my hood up. I probably looked like a pretty shady figure. I thought of my conversation with Alice this morning.

_Good job Jasper. You revealed too much. What if she never talks to you again? She did seem quiet._

I breathed out a heavy sigh, watching my breath appear as smoke in front of me. I needed to stop worrying myself. Alice was just a girl, just a friend.

"Jasper?"

I froze at the sound of that high soprano voice. I lifted my head at her confused tone. Her face looked a little scared but the emotion softened as I looked at her.

"Okay, good. I was hoping it was you. I didn't want to talk to some stranger." Her hand laid limply against her chest, one arm holding the other close to her. I realized she was wearing a surprisingly thin jacket. I wanted to give her my jacket but I didn't want to make things more awkward between us.

"And what exactly are you doing here so late?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She smiled at me.

"Well, you got me there. I'm here because I forgot that I rode the bus this morning and I took too long getting here. My parents don't get home till a lot later, so here I wait."

"Why did you ride the bus?"

"I was too lazy to drive today. That, and I'm running out of gas and money." I chuckled.

"Well, let me give you a ride. I just got out of a meeting. I asked Mr. Ulrich to explain a few more things to me."

I stood up, immediately grateful for this way away from the cold. "So now the girl offers the guy a ride. What has this world come to? Are you going to try to seduce me in the back seat?" I laughed.

She laughed too, to my surprise. "Totally. Get in there and take your pants off."

She led me over to her car and I got in the passenger side. I watched her silently as she started the car, buckled up, and checked her mirrors, looking graceful even as she did these small, normal things.

"You're going to have to tell me where I'm going. I don't know where you live, as much of a stalker as I may seem."

I tapped her arm. "I gotcha. When you get to the exit of the parking lot, just head to the right then go straight for a while."

"Okay. I can do that much."

We drove in silence for a while, my directions the only thing breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

She pulled her car into my driveway, my quaint little house seeming to lose some of its beauty. She put the car in park and smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It was only a ride home. Didn't waste too much gas. Anytime you need me, I'm here."

_I need you now._

That thought hit me hard. I blinked hard and sat back, feigning loss of breath. It wasn't too hard to fake.

_Where did that come from?_

She frowned. An expression I didn't like to see on her face. "Everything okay?" She touched my arm gingerly.

"Yeah. I just..." I didn't exactly know what to say. I just smiled up at her.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "I'm going to go now. Maybe I just need to lie down."

"Rest up. Let me know how you feel tomorrow. Wish I could rest. I'm gonna be up all night doing homework."

I started to gather my things when I thought of something. "Hey, why don't I just give you my number. You can text me so I can let you know how things go and you can ask me any questions you have."

"Sounds great."

We exchanged numbers, and then I got out with all of my things. I waved to her as she left. I sighed and went to my room.

_What is wrong with_ you?

I dumped all of my stuff on my floor and stared at my bed.

_You might actually need rest. What the hell was that? _

I shook my head. That feeling wasn't anything that required rest. I didn't feel like I needed to lie down.

I felt like I needed a cold shower.

I hadn't had this feeling in such a long time. I shook out my hair as I pulled my hood down. I picked up my pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. In the mirror, I stared at my face.

_What is wrong with you, Jasper? You're really being affected by this girl. Maybe it's her personality. That was definitely part of it. The other part was her dark, shiny hair, her piercing green eyes, the slight curve of her cheeks, her perfectly plump lips,...the curves of her stomach and hips...her delicate looking skin..._

And I took that cold shower I needed so badly.


	4. Almost

**APOV**

"Ugh!"

I shoved my book of my bed and it hit the wooden floor with a loud thump. Shoving my hands into my hair, I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball.

"What the hell am I supposed to do. This is madness!"

I sat there in silence for a few moments then giggled. That reminded me of a movie I had seen when I was younger. I giggled some more, then the giggling morphed into a sad whimpering. I still had homework to do that I didn't understand. Great.

I stopped whimpering and sat up. I leaned over the end of my bed to pick up my book. My phone was next to it.

_That's right! I could just text Jasper. He can help me._

I remembered our conversation in the car just before he had gotten out. I was worried about him. Maybe more worried than I should be, but I don't care. I picked up my phone, leaving my book sitting on the floor, and scrolled through my contacts to Jasper's number. I smiled.

The name read "Jazz" with a winky face with it's tongue sticking out.

I clicked on the blank place where his picture should have been and selected the option to send a message.

_Hey, it's Alice. Can you help me with something? I know it hasn't been too much more than an hour since I was dropping you off, but I'm already stumped._

I hit send. A few moments later, I got a message back.

_Yeah, sure. :3 What do you need help with? _

That was the cutest smiley ever! I replied back:

_Love the smiley. Lol. _

I added on the paragraph long message, explaining what I was stuck on, feeling dumber and dumber by the letter. Send.

His message:

_How bout I just come over? It seems like that would be really tough to handle over the phone._

I laughed.

_Okay, sure. :)_

I sent a separate message with the directions to my house.

He replied:

_Okay, be over in a few._

I sat there for a few moments. I gasped and picked up my phone, speedily typing.

_What about your gas?_

He replied:

_Don't worry. I have enough to make this trip. _

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

I stood there for a few moments, just looking at him.

"Mind if I come in? I'm not a fan of the rain."

I shook my head at my stupidity. "Of course. I'm sorry." I moved out of the way for him to come in.

He walked in and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door.

"So, you excited to learn?" he said.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll make it fun. I promise."

I smiled and led the way to my bedroom. I closed the door behind us and stared at my mess of books, papers, and laptop all over my bed and floor.

"You're quite the studious one, aren't you?" he teased.

"No, I just like knowing what I'm doing," I countered.

"Fair enough."

He sat on my bed, scooting some papers over to make room for me. I sat next to him. My bed was old, so it caved easily under the combined weight of both of us. We were forced to lean against each other.

I laughed. "Sorry, my bed is really old. I don't have many visitors."

"I can't imagine why." He wasn't being sarcastic.

I reached over him and grabbed a book and a few papers. "This is what I've been having trouble with. I really don't understand how-" I stopped talking when I looked up at him. He was staring intently at me, his eyes seeming to glow.

"What?" I asked.

He stared for a few more moments then let out a short breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Um, no. Why do you ask?"

He dropped his eyes to his hands, then after a moment looked back up at me. "Do you want to?"

My breathing hitched and I stopped to prevent myself from coughing. I cleared my throat. "I-don't know."

He bit his bottom lip, a nervous gesture. He placed his hand on the side of my face and put his forehead against mine.

"Alice," he said.

I looked into his eyes, saying nothing.

He closed his eyes and I closed mine. I waited for the feel of his warm lips against mine. But it never came.

I heard him chuckled and I opened my eyes. He was smiling lovingly at me. "No, I'm not going to do that. I don't want to move to fast. I apoloize. I should have controlled myself better."

"You're fine." My voice was breathless. I was confused.

"But I have to tell you something."

I watched him.

"I think...I think I love you, Alice. I can't stop thinking about you."

Without my permission, my hand reached out and intertwined with his on his knee. "I love you, too."

He smiled sweetly and kissed me once on the forehead, then messed up my hair. I giggled.

"So what does this make us?" I asked.

"Well, will you agree to be my girlfriend?" he said.

"Yes." I smiled stupidly at him, totally head over heels.

We stared at each other for an amount of time I couldn't reconize.

"Maybe we should get started on your biology?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Right." I reached for the papers again and began to explain my stupidity.

_You're loved, Alice. He loves you._

That was the best thought in the world.


	5. That Girl

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. At this point I have 10. That may not seem like a lot to you, but it's the most I have ever had and I am eternally grateful for them! I appreciate all the favorites as well. Thanks a bunch you guys! I hope I can keep the story interesting for ya! Well, let me get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

"Jasper!"

I shut my eyes tight as I closed the door nervously. That had been my mother's voice.

_Shit, _I thought.

I walked into the kitchen where my parents were standing. My father looked pissed. My mother looked relieved.

"Yes, father?" I said sheepishly.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"Look at the clock."

I turned my head and looked. It was 11:30 p.m. I turned back to my father. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Excuses!" He marched over to me and took me by the shirt. "Where the hell have you been."

I furrowed my brows. My mother must have known I was about to say something that would have gotten me in trouble because she walked over and put her hand on my father's shoulder.

"Honey, let go of him. It was an honest mistake," she said soothingly.

"I want to know what the hell he has been doing. You remember the last time he came home late." He let go of me anyways.

I looked down at the floor, cursing my father internally for bringing up memories that didn't need to be remembered.

"Just let the boy explain." My mother looked at me. "Where were you, baby?"

"I was at a friend's house," I said.

"What friend?"

"A new friend I made. Her name is Alice."

"Her!" my father yelled. "You've been at a girl's house? This is going to be a repeat of last time, I can already tell!"

"No, it isn't! I care for her too much to move that fast!" I defended myself.

"Oh, so you care for that girl?"

I didn't know how to respond.

He made a fist by his side and breathed out a heavy sigh. He slammed his fist on the table, making my mother jump, then turned around, facing the wall. "Just...go to your room, Jasper. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"But I was only at her house, we didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Jasper!"

I snapped my mouth shut. My mother patted my hair reassuringly. I looked at her, then the floor as I walked to my room. In my bedroom, I changed into my pajama pants and laid on my bed, not bothering to get under the covers. I closed my eyes and the image of Alice, forever burned there, showed itself. Her smiling face, the bounce of her hair when she laughed...the little things that made me smile. It was true, I hadn't actually known her for too long, but I felt as if I had known her for all my life. I felt a soul deep connection to her, even if I had lost my religion long ago.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen. A picture of Alice with her name was what I found. I smiled and picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Jasper?"_

"Yeah, who else would it be? You called me, remember?"

_"I was just worried about you, is all." _

"Worried? Why?"

There was a short silence. _"I just got a bad feeling. Is everything okay? Did you make it home okay?"_

"Yeah, I did. Uh, things are...fine. Don't worry about me."

_"Things don't seem very fine." _

I couldn't answer. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to worry her with the truth either. I doubted she would remember in the morning, so I just told her something.

"I'll tell you sometime tomorrow, okay? I can't really talk about it right now."

_"Are you sure?" _

"Yes, don't worry."

_"How can I not with a tone like that?" _

I smiled. "It makes things a bit better."

_"What does?"_

"Hearing your voice. Knowing that you care."

I could almost hear the smile over the phone. It made me happy that I could make her smile so easily.

_"Well, alright. If you're sure you don't want to talk about it. Just tell me tomorrow."_

"I will."

_"Promise?"_

Shit. I still didn't want to lie. Well, I guess she deserved the truth anyways. I worked up the nerve to decide to tell her. After a small pause, I made the promise to tell her at lunch.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Jasper." _

"Okay."

A second passed.

_"I love you." _She was hesitant. Probably gauging to see if she was supposed to say it so soon in the relationship, despite that she had said it earlier.

I laughed a bit. "Love you, too."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

I hit end call and sat the phone on my nightstand. I would see Alice soon enough tomorrow and she would make everything better.

Alice sat down next to me at the lunch table. Edward sat in between her and Bella. He immediately turned to her and started chatting with her. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the table as well.

"What was wrong?" she asked.

I looked down at my lunch and began to pick at it.

"Something's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"Hey, you promised," Alice chimed in.

I sighed.

"Are you talking about Jasper getting chewed out last night by our father because of you?" Rosalie said.

"Rose," I scolded.

"Because of m-me?" Alice said. She looked at me with concern. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Rosalie needs to stop being a bitch." I usually didn't cuss, so everyone stared at me, including Rosalie.

"She's not. Why did she say that though?"

"It's just...well my father yelled at me when I arrived home late from your house last night. I tried to explain to him that nothing happened, but as usual he wouldn't allow it."

"Jasper...I'm sorry. You shouldn't have stayed so late if it was going to get you in trouble."

"Don't be sorry. Really, things are fine."

She grabbed my hand, twisting her fingers with mine, gripping tightly. "Don't get yourself in trouble over me again. Promise me."

"Alice-"

"Promise me."

I smiled slightly. "I promise."

This earned me a smile from her. Her smile was one of the greatest sights in my life.

The bell rang and I looked down at my half eaten lunch. My stomach growled. I shrugged sadly and took mine and Alice's trays to dump them. When I came back, the group was picking up their bags. Alice was gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

Edward pointed behind me. I turned just as Alice reached me.

"Here," she said, handing me a bag. It was a bag of chips. Really good chips.

"I figure you can eat them in one of your classes. Well, gotta go. Love you!" She jogged for the cafeteria doors.

"That girl really takes care of you," Emmett said from beside me.

"That girl has a name. A pretty one, at that."

Edward patted my shoulder as he passed me. Well, at least he didn't hate me. That was a plus.

I picked up my bag and half jogged, half ran to my next class. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.


	6. Jasper's Good Deed

**Every time I write a new chapter, I always get so nervous that it's not gonna live up to the last chapter or the expectations of the readers. If a chapter ever has something wrong with it, let me know and I will revise it. This story is my baby right now. I am neglecting my others for this, so I want it to be good. Keep up with the reviews! Thanks and enjoy!**

**APOV**

****_"I love you Jasper," I said, staring into his eyes._

_"I love you more," he replied poking my nose._

_"Lies!" _

_I tackled him onto his back. We had been lying on our sides, facing each other, in the local park. I hugged around his neck, leaving my faces just inches from his. We were both laughing._

_Our laughter died off and we stared at each other. He put his hand on the side of my face and gently pulled it to his. I finally felt the warmth of his lips on mine, and I liked it. I smiled against his lips._

_He abruptly pulled back and stood up, leaving me sitting on the ground._

_"Ms. Brandon!" he yelled._

_"I'm sorry!" I replied, though I didn't know why I was apologizing. He kissed me first._

_"Ms. Brandon!"_

_"What?"_

"Ms. Brandon!"

My head snapped up off the desk. "Huh?" I sleepily.

"Thank you for joining us again," Mr. Ulrich said. "Maybe this is why you need help in this class."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't worry, Ms. Brandon." He smiled at me. "I'm only messing with you. I can tell you're tired. Just try not to sleep in here, if you can."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I silenced by someone speaking from the door.

"In her defense, she was probably studying for your class."

I looked over to find Jasper standing in the doorway with a white paper in his hand. He smiled at me.

"Mr. Whitlock, how nice of you to defend her," Mr. Ulrich said. "What have you got for me?"

"I actually came to pick up Ms. Brandon." He showed the teacher the pass. "She's wanted in the office."

"Really?"

Jasper nodded and looked at me. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" My voice sounded strangely breathless.

"Your face, Alice. You look so nervous."

Some others in the class laughed as they turned to look at me.

"Well, thanks for drawing even more attention to me. I appreciate that so much, Mr. Whitlock." I gathered my books and put them in my bag. As I reached him, I threw my bag at him. "Just for that, you can carry all of my books."

"But you don't need to bring them. You won't be gone that long," he said.

"And your point?" I smiled at him and walked out of the room, taking the white slip. I heard the others laugh again, this time at Jasper.

"She told you," Mr. Ulrich said.

I heard Jasper's amazing laugh and then a door closing. He was next to me in a few seconds, toting my bag on his left shoulder so he could hold my hand with his right hand.

"Sleepy, darlin'?" he asked.

I smiled. Jasper and I had been together for two weeks now, and he had given me a pet name. And you can't imagine how nice "darlin'" sounds coming off his tongue, his accent showing its true colors.

"Yeah, actually," I said. "You were right."

"About what?"

"About me sleeping because I was up studying for his class. I really was. I was up till three o'clock this morning. I get up at five."

"Why do you get up at five? Your bus gets there at like 6:40."

I smirked at him. "Come now, Jasper. I am a woman. This-" I gestured to myself and how I looked today," -doesn't just happen when I wake up."

"Oh, yeah? Well if you look this good after messing with your beauty, I wonder how beautiful you look in the mornings before you do."

I blushed and put my head down, sweeping my bangs in front of my face. "You probably don't want to see me in the mornings. It's pretty ugly."

"Darlin', you ugly would be like a zebra without stripes-it's not possible."

"How is it impossible for a zebra to have no stripes?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a zebra. It would be a white horse."

"Huh, I guess so. But what if it's an albino zebra? Then it wouldn't have stripes."

"Uh..." I could see him stumble over the thought.

"Maybe I'm an albino zebra." I smiled up at him.

"Are you calling albino zebras ugly, then?"

I smacked his arm, taking my right hand away from his. He tried to take it again, but I smacked it away.

"What?" he asked.

"We're here and I don't want to get in trouble for PDA. No thanks."

He laughed and opened the door for me. I walked in, immediately nervous again. I had never been to the office before and I didn't know why I was here now.

"Hi there, honey," the receptionist said cheerfully. "You're Alice?"

"Yes, I am." My voice shook a bit.

She smiled kindly. "Don't be afraid. You're not in trouble."

I blew out a breath. "Okay."

Jasper poked my side. "I told you. Maybe you should trust me more often."

"I'm learning I should." I turned back to the receptionist. "What am I here for?"

"For this." She handed me a piece of paper. I turned it around to read it. My mouth popped open.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's an invitation from that arts school I wanted to get into. They've invited me to talk to them about the high school classes. They want to see more of my work? More?"

"Gee, I wonder how they got that," Jasper said.

I almost heard an audible click in my head. I turned to him. He was smiling. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Did you send my work in to this school?"

"Copies. You still have the originals."

"You're the best!" I threw myself at him and hugged him.

He chuckled and hugged back. "Thanks."

"Ohmygoodness! I can't wait to tell Edward!" I said as I drew back. "Oh, jeez, I need to start thinking about what I'm going to draw!"

"Congratulations," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"You should probably get back to class," Jasper said.

"Well, you have my books, so..."

Jasper looked at the receptionist, grinning pleadingly.

She laughed. "Go ahead, Jasper. Just hurry back. I have some more errands for you to run."

"Thank you, ma'am."

We walked out of the office and began our way back to my biology class.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, you had talked about that school and said you had no idea how you would ever get in there with your money problems. I was curious, so i searched to see if they accepted scholarships and it turns out they have their own financial program. If they like the student and really want them there, they will give you a full ride, plus Saturday college prep classes while you're in high school. All they needed was to see some of your work. They said if they liked you well enough, they would invite you to be evaluated. Ta-da."

My cheeks started to hurt from the smiling. "Okay, but this is an arts school. In this place, you have to be pretty diverse in your abilities. How do they know I'm good at anything but design?"

"Well, I sent them a copy of your acting resume-the parts you actually had to audition for, anyways-along with a like to a video of you singing." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Jasper, you put that on YouTube?!" You know I'm self-conscious about my voice!"

"Other people like it. You have a lot of likes on there."

"Really?" My embarrassment fizzled out as quickly as it had flared up, the blush running from my cheeks. "I do?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you more about this at lunch, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay. I just want to sit here and talk about it for hours! I want to know everything that you did."

He laughed and patted my back. We were at the door.

"Well, I'll leave you to your learning." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in lunch."

"See you."

Jasper turned and walked down the hall. I walked back into the classroom, all smiles.

"You seem to be more awake now, Ms. Brandon," Mr. Ulrich commented.

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Why is that?"

"Because i got a letter from a school. They want to evaluate me to see if they want me as a student."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thank you."

I sat down in my seat and began to take out my books again. Mr. Ulrich began giving a lecture on the parts of a cell and their functions. This was something I understood. I doodled in my notebook. I found myself writing the name of the school...Jasper's name...a stick figure...Jasper's name...a dog...and Jasper's name again. I think I figured out a dozen different ways to write Jasper's name. My favorite was in the middle of the paper. It was written in carefully scripted cursive. The "j" was large and elegant, the other letters following a bit smaller. It was framed by intricate branch work with tiny flowers on them, three different shades being alternated throughout.

The bell rang. I packed up my things and ran to the lunch room, completely excited to hear more about Jasper's good deed of the year.


	7. Their First

**Okay, so good news. I have almost nailed down a plot for the next few chapters! Yay! Hopefully that doesn't ruin it. *Crosses fingers, knocks on wood, etc...* So, here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

****"I'm so happy for you!" I said, hugging Alice.

Even in my embrace, she was jumping up and down from excitement. They school had accepted her. She was to start her classes in a week.

"Thanks to you! Ohmygosh, I could just hug you to death!" She pulled back, her face absolutely beaming.

"How about we let me live?"

She laughed. "Oh darn, there went my weekend plans."

I tussled her hair and she punched me in the gut.

"Oh, that was weak. I didn't even lose my breath," I joked.

"Shut up! I could bring you to your knees without even touching you."

"You almost do every time you look at me."

That familiar blush spread across her face. I waited for her to hide her face with her bangs, which she did, as always.

I moved her hair away, cupping her face. "Don't hide your face."

"Then stop saying stuff like that. I mean don't stop, but stop. That doesn't make any sense. Why is it you can just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me ramble like an idiot."

"I like when you ramble."

She smiled and tried to hide her face again, but I tilted her face up to look at me.

"What did I say?"

She just grinned even wider.

"Well, I should probably get home. My rents are going to start wondering where I am." I kissed her cheek, still warm from the recent blush. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

We walked to our respective cars and drove home.

When I got home, I realized that the front door was open and all the lights were off. I hurriedly parked my car in the garage and ran inside.

"Mom? Dad?" I looked around for them.

I heard some rustling in the closet, like someone was looking for something. "Rosalie?"

I opened the door and moved the towels and bags around. Nothing. I shrugged and closed the door. When I turned around, I found out exactly what was going on.

**APOV**

My phone buzzed in my pocket. The caller ID read "Jasper" with a heart. I smiled and opened the text.

_Come over, now._

I didn't like that tone.

_Jasper, what's wrong?_

When I didn't get a reply in ten minutes, I rushed over to his house in my car. A thousand scenarios tumbled around in my head, getting worse and worse the longer I was away from Jasper. I pulled into his driveway and dashed out of my car, slamming the door.

I went to knock, but the door just swung open. The lights were off and I couldn't hear anything.

"Jasper? Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock? Rosalie? Anyone?" My voice got more panicked as I got no reply. I jumped at a loud noise. I looked down and saw a phone skidding towards me. It was Jasper's phone. I picked it up and looked around in horror.

"Jasper!"

I dashed in the direction of the phone and quickly came upon a dark shadow on the floor.

I gasped. "Jasper!"

He was lying face down. I gently rolled him over. He was unconscious.

But that was the least of my worries.

Jasper had a bruise on his strong, left jaw and one on his delicate-looking right cheekbone. His lip was busted open. I shook him by the shoulders but quickly retracted my hand. Upon my inspection, I found blood. My stomach turned over and over. There was a rather large stab wound on Jasper's right shoulder, closer to his neck than I was comfortable with. There wasn't too much blood, so they hadn't hit an artery. That calmed me ever so slightly. He was breathing, so he was still alive.

He coughed, startling me.

"Oh, Jasper!" I didn't care about the blood. I bent over and hugged him, being aware enough not to touch his wound.

"Alice."

"What happened?"

"I'll..." _Cough._ "...tell you in a bit. Calling an ambulance would be a good idea, please."

"Those bastards," I spat.

Jasper had told me everything. He had come home to find the house exactly as I had. He'd searched for his family, finding nothing. He'd then been attacked by two men he had never seen before, stabbed twice, punched and kicked the hell out of. After I had called the ambulance and the police, they had taken him to the hospital, along with his family. Jasper had two broken ribs, a stab in his gut, a stab on his right arm, and then the bruises on his face. I wanted to do the same thing to those monsters.

"Alice, calm down. I'm fine," Jasper soothed.

"But Jasper-"

"No, don't. Did you figure out how my family was?"

I sighed, but calmed down a bit. "Your father has a concussion and a broken wrist. Your mother has two stab wounds on her back, and bruising like yours. Rose was just released. She only had a few bruises."

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. I saw him struggle to keep composure.

"It's okay to be angry, Jasper." I place my hand on his, over the IV.

His face softened at my touch. He even smiled slightly. When he opened his eyes, they had the usual warmth in them. He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed each finger.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Alice."

I smiled as a tear fell down my face.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Why are you crying?"

A sob escaped my throat without my permission. I pulled myself together and half smiled at him. "I just...I could have lost you. And this is so terrible, your situation. And I can't do anything to help..." I shut my eyes tight, holding back more tears, unsuccessfully.

An immeasurable moment of silence settled over us. Jasper was the one to break it.

"Alice."

I looked up at him. His face was loving, yet serious.

"Come here."

I stared at him for a moment then stood up, standing next to his bed. He slowly sat up, against my wishes. Because of my being short and the height of the hospital bed, we were nearly face to face. He cupped my face gently, leaning his forehead against mine. He stared straight into my eyes.

"I love you. I don't want you to worry about me. Seeing your tears is heart breaking. It nearly brought me to tears. I may be hurt now, but I am going to be fine. Remember that, okay?"

I nodded.

"You know that I love you with everything I have."

I nodded again.

He swallowed. "Good."

After a moment, he pressed his soft lips to mine. It was better than any daydream that I had ever conjured up in my mind. I realized how sad the comparison was. My daydreams had been good, but this was amazing. It wasn't one of those passion-filled, primal first kisses that you always saw in the movies. It was slow and sweet. Over and over, I heard the soft, slow smacking of our lips. Each time they met, I felt I would cry and jump out of my skin because of all the joy. I wrapped my hand around Jasper's neck and collarbone area. This was my first kiss. It wasn't his, but I was sure it was just as good.

After a few moments, we pulled back. Well, we disconnected our lips. Our hands stayed where they were and our foreheads still leaned against each other. Our eyes stayed close and we breathed in harmony.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, more."

I giggled and pulled away from him. Jasper reached out and took possession of my hand. We smiled at each other for another immeasurable moment, all thoughts of the worst gone. We would deal with those later. For now, this was our moment.


	8. Sick

**It has been a while. Sorry about the wait. I went on vacation and had a ton of things to worry about. I totally forgot where I was going with this story, so I need to think of a new story line. I hate myself for that. Oh, well. Hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

**JPOV**

****It felt good to be in working order again. It had been some time since the incident. I couldn't remember the date off the top of my head that it had happened. I usually shoved those type of things to the back of my mind. Besides, everyone was celebrating that Edward and Bella had hooked up. They were completely head over heel for each other.

I sat at my lunch table. Late, as usual. "Hey guys."

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm surprised at you, Jasper. You can't even tell when your girlfriend is missing," Rosalie said.

My eyes widened. "What? I thought she was just still in line or something. What's wrong with her?" I looked to Edward.

"She's just sick. Rosalie is making it seem worse than it is," Edward reassured me.

"Sick? What does she have?"

"The stomach flu. It's a pretty bad case of it, but nothing deadly or anything."

My panic settled itself. I glared at Rosalie and she just smiled innocently back at me. Great. My first day back to school and she wants to freak me out.

"Am I allowed to visit her?"

Edward smiled. "I think she would love that." He turned to his bag and started ruffling through it. "That reminds me. She told me to give this to you." He tossed a bag at me with a folded piece of paper.

Upon further inspection of the bag I found it to be a bag of my favorite chips. I smiled and opened the note. It read:

_Jasper, _

_I figured that you would spend a little too much time worrying about me or that you would be late to lunch and wouldn't eat as much as you should. So, since I am not there to help you, I have instructed Edward to give this to you. Enjoy! _

_Love, Alice._

My smile widened. "She's so silly."

Edward chuckled. "That she is."

I folded the piece of paper and placed it in my pocket. As I opened the chips, the bell rang. I rolled my eyes, stuffed a few chips in my mouth, then headed to dump my tray.

"You didn't have to," Alice said, hiding behind her hair again.

"Oh, well. I did. Do you like them?" I said.

Alice stared at the flowers I had brought her with sparkly eyes. They were roses, a deep red dozen. Her face had turned a light pink color when I had handed them to her. It had been a nice change to the pale color she had originally had when I originally entered.

"Oh, I absolutely love them," she said.

"Then I did my job right." I smiled and took her hand. "And thanks for the chips. That was really thoughtful."

She giggled. "Good, you got them. I figured you would want them. I felt bad for not being there."

"Don't worry about it. You should just focus on getting better."

She nodded. "I'm trying. I feel better than this morning. I felt like death earlier."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting better."

Suddenly, Alice broke into a coughing fit. The coughs were deep and it lasted long enough to make me worry a bit more. When it had run its course, Alice smiled up at me and laid back down.

"Are you sure you're getting better?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Jasper. Don't worry. It's just a little coughing. It has happened before. It will get better." She patted my hand.

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Positive?"

She nodded.

"Really?"

She laughed. "Jasper, cut it out. Yes, I'm sure."

I laughed a bit with her. "Okay. I trust you."

"Good."

I walked to the other side of her bed and laid down next to her. "What do you want to talk about? I have an hour or so."

She looked at the ceiling in thought, then looked at me. "What should we do when I get better? It should be in the next few days, so keep that in mind when making your plans."

I thought for a moment. "We could see a movie, go to the mall, go on a walk...Whatever you want."

"I like the idea of a walk. Where would we go?"

"There's this trail outside my house. It goes through the forest and crosses by this really nice creek."

She snuggled against my chest, resting her head resting on my shoulder. "Sounds nice."

"I could pack us a little picnic. It's kind of a long walk."

"Can we eat next to the creek?"

I chuckled. "Yes."

She squealed a little. "Yay! Now I'm excited."

"Just let me know when you are feeling better and I will set everything up."

"I'm even more motivated to get better."

I laughed loudly this time. "That's good to hear."

Alice's mother opened her door, smiling. "What's so funny?"

"Alice is just a funny person, Mrs. Brandon," I said.

She sat on the edge of Alice's bed. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Better. Jasper is helping me feel better," Alice told her.

"Good. Glad to have you here, Jasper."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," I said.

She smiled. "Okay. Let me know if you guys need anything. You two hungry?"

I looked down at Alice. She shook her head slowly. She looked sleepy.

"We're fine, thank you."

Alice's mother nodded and left the room.

"Your mother is a lovely woman, Alice," I said. I looked down at her when she didn't reply. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was relaxed. I smiled and started playing with her hair, waiting for her to awaken.


	9. Picnic

**Jeez, it has been forever since I have written! Sorry about that. I have been so busy with exams and a little project I have been working on. A publishing company is interested in one of my little book projects I have been working on. They are reviewing my manuscript and will get back to me soon with their opinion. It may be published! Wish me luck! Enjoy the story, guys.**

**JPOV**

****I waited outside of Alice's house in my car. I had a blanket and our picnic lunch in the back seat, set carefully enough so that it wouldn't fall over and ruin our food. Alice had just gotten home from her second interview with the school. The first one had gone great, but they had said they wanted to see just a little more. Alice hadn't told me the results of this interview yet, so I was excited.

She walked out of the house, shouting something back through the door before closing it. She had a huge smile on her face when she got in the passenger side.

"So, how did it go?" I asked.

"Amazing! They want me, Jasper!" she replied quickly.

"I'm so proud of you!" I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips once. I could feel her smiling against my lips.

"All thanks to you, Jasper. I love you for this!" She leaned back and let out a deep breath. "I am so excited!"

"Well, getting into that school is a pretty exciting thing. You should be."

Her head turned to look at me, smiling. "No, silly, I'm excited to go on our walk. I mean, I'm excited about the school thing too, but this is my main focus right now."

My lips curved up on one side, my happy smile. "Wonderful. But I have to ask you something before we change the subject. When do your Saturday classes start?"

"Next Saturday. I have my schedule and list of things in my room. That reminds me, I was going to ask you if you would take me there on Saturdays. I can give you gas money."

"Don't worry about the money. Yes, I will take you. It would be my pleasure."

She squealed and hugged me tightly. "Hooray!" She sat back normally in her seat and clicked her belt in place. "Okay, let's go."

I drove us to the trail a little ways from my house and grabbed the basket and blanket from the back seat. I grabbed Alice's hand and led her around the trail. I was a bit of an expert on things back here. I had always had a large thirst for knowledge, so I searched up all the different types of trees back here. Then, when I started to notice the animals, I would research them as well. I was such a nerd when I began this, that I cataloged them all in a photo book. I took pictures of them and then printed out a description and placed them in the pages. I had the book with me today and planned to show it to Alice. As we walked along, I pointed out a few things to her when she would comment on an animal or a sound.

We reached the creek and Alice's face was flushed with excitement and wonder. She was loving this place and that made my day. I rolled out the blanket and set the basket on it. Alice sat next to it and began to help me unpack the lunch.

"You thought of everything, Jasper," she stated.

"I wanted this to be a good date," I said.

"It is. You brought lots of yummy food and the scenery is beautiful!"

Alice and I had sat all the food out on the blue and white checkered blanket. Some wild daisies and other flowers leaned over the edges of it. I had brought some chicken, macaroni and cheese, fruit salad, and mashed potatoes. My mother had made it all for us, since cooking was not one of my specialties.

"It looks delicious," Alice said, eyeing the mac and cheese.

"Courtesy of my mother," I said.

"Right! I brought something too." She reached into her purse and pulled out a container full of something. She handed it to me.

I opened it and inspected its contents. They were cookies. My favorite kind, too. Chocolate chip. I picked one up and broke it in half. It was still warm and squishy, exactly how I liked them.

"Alice, these are amazing."

She blushed. "I made them."

"When did you find time to do this?"

"I put them in the oven right when I got home and let them bake while I changed."

I stuffed the broken cookie in my mouth. It was gooey and amazing. "I love cookies."

We both laughed. We dished up the food onto the paper plates I brought and began shoveling it in our mouths. It was amazing, as Alice had told me. In between bites, she explained in detail how the interview went. She even told me how she chose which pictures to draw and what colors to use. I was amazed at the intellect behind all the choices. I had always viewed drawing as picking up some pencils and making lines. I had never dreamed that artist would use a certain color combination to create a mood in the picture. It really made me appreciate art more.

After we finished our food, I pulled the book out and handed it to Alice then went to sit beside her so I could explain better.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well, it's nerdage at its best." I laughed. "I have been working on this for a while. It's a catalog of all the trees and animals and stuff around this forest. Those pictures are the ones I took and those are my explanations based off of research I did."

Her jaw hung open as she flipped through the pages. "Jasper, it's beautiful. These photos are amazing."

"You think? I never really looked at it that way. They're just pictures to me. My mother got me one of those professional looking cameras for my birthday one year for this purpose. It's just a hobby though."

"Pretty interesting hobby." She looked up at me. "Can I borrow this? I want to read it."

"Um, if you want to. I don't think you will be very interested. It's not exactly a page-turner, you know."

"I want to read it."

I lifted my hands up in mock-surrender. "By all means."

She smiled and placed the book by her purse. She turned and looked deviously at me.

"What?" I asked.

She playfully tackled me to the ground, her legs straddling my hips. She brought her lips down to meet mine, effectively stopping both of our laughter. I placed my arms around her, clasping my hands by her lower back. I'm not sure how long that went on. All I remember is being completely focused on the feeling of her warm lips against my own. It was a wonderful experience.

She pulled back eventually and smiled at me, earning a smile in return. Her head fell against my chest and she sighed happily. "I like it here."

"Me too." I played with her hair, something I had grown accustomed to doing.

"What are we going to do when we graduate? Graduation is in six months."

"I know. I'm not sure what we should do."

She propped herself up on her elbows, one on each side of my head. Her face was inches from mine. "Do you plan to go on a senior road trip?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Not really. All my friends want to go to a beach and I'm more of a forest kind of person, as you can tell. I like to go on trail rides on horseback. Stuff like that."

She nodded. "I know what you mean. Plus, I don't have enough close friends to go with here." She titled her head to the side. "But I was talking about after graduation. And _us _specifically."

"I don't know."

She gasped. "I know! You could try to get into that school, too!"

"An arts school, Alice?"

"Yeah! You are amazing at photography, you can act, you can sing..."

I thought about that for a moment. I had never really considered myself an arts person. But now that I looked at it, I guess I am. "I could try."

"They also offer minors in history there." She smiled. "Cause I know you want to write Civil War books."

I smiled. "You're so thoughtful."

"And we could both put our money together and get a place together, if you wanted."

I stole a few more kisses from her. "I think I want to do that even if I don't get into that school."

"Really?"

I nodded and kissed her a few more times. "Yes, really."

And suddenly that feeling him me again. That feeling of need, want. _Desire._

It left me breathless again.

Alice looked worried. "Jasper?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head, attempting to shake the feeling. No luck.

She kissed me again. My hand went to her hair, holding her face in place. Our kiss became more violent, but still loving at the same time. I rolled on top of her then realized what I was doing. I released her and rolled off, laying beside her. I could hear her heavy breathing as well as mine.

After a moment, I said, "So, about that house..."

"Yeah...No, forget the house for now. You felt that, too, right? It's not just me?"

I turned over onto my side to face her. "What did you feel?"

She looked at me. "It was...an intense feeling. I didn't want you to move."

I nodded. "Yeah, I felt it. Sorry about that, it was way out of line."

She kissed my cheek and smiled reassuringly at me. "Don't worry about it."

I let out a sigh of relief.

Another moment of silence passed.

"Do you want to talk about the house now?" she asked.

"In the car." I started to pack up the food. "I need to go home and get a shower."

She giggled at first, then it turned into laughter. I was embarrassed for a moment before I started laughing with her.


	10. Where My Life is Headed

**Life problems can really put a damper on your story writing. Ugh. Sorry, guys. I'll try to pay more attention to it. Enjoy!**

**APOV**

****I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. When it opened, I found Jasper standing there, diamonds of rain in his hair. I always loved to see him in the rain.

Jasper and I had been dating for almost a year now and things felt still just as new as they always had. Every time he kissed me, it was like the first time.

"Hello, darlin'," he said.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

He held up a packet of papers that had been folded twice. I quickly read the title of the expensive looking paper and noticed it was from the arts school I had gotten into. The first couple of lines read "Mr. Whitlock, Congratulations..."

That was all I needed to know. "You got accepted!"

He smiled and nodded, then laughed when I gave him the biggest bear hug I could manage. He wrapped his arms around me and brought my face up to kiss my lips gently once.

"I also have good news," I said.

"What is that?"

"Come in first." I didn't give him an option. I dragged him inside and shut the door behind him.

I walked over to the kitchen table and handed him the papers I picked up off the table.

His eyes skimmed over it and lit up at the knowledge he had gained. "This is great! Now we have a place to live!"

I hugged his waist and leaned into him. "Hmm. Exciting."

He returned the gesture. "Yes, it is. When do we move?"

"Well, we have another week till graduation. If you can get all of your stuff packed up by then, we can leave right after the ceremony," I explained.

"Sounds like a great idea."

"What shall we do until then?"

He looked nervous all of a sudden.

_Oh no, _I thought. _What if he doesn't want to move in with me?_

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" he said, rubbing my back with his right hand and his left arm wrapped around my waist. My hands were lying limp against his chest as we stood in my kitchen.

"Then what is?"

He stared for a moment then let out a breath, the cool air sweeping across my face. It calmed me a bit.

He dragged the breath back in and released me, taking my hands in his. "I know that normally people date a long time before this...But I don't feel like we need to. I love you and I want to spend my entire life with you." He got down on a knee and my breathing hitched. A tiny velvet box was brought forth from his pocket. It bore a ring, simple and elegant. It was a white gold band with an opal as the center gem. A band of diamonds slithered from each side to wrap the opal protectively. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Jasper..."

"Mary Alice Brandon...Will you be my wife?"

Tears filled my eyes and I felt so cliché. A girl crying because her love asked her to marry him was so...Hollywood. But it was all she could do. She smiled and the tears fell. "Yes."

His nervousness faded completely with the warm smile that now lit his face. He pulled the ring out its container, putting the box back into his pocket, and put the ring on my finger. It felt nice to have it there. He stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." I couldn't help the happy tears that fell relentlessly, just like the rain outside. It was the best day of my life.

After however long, we pulled away from each other and smiled. My hands rested on his forearms and his held my elbows.

"What about your parents, though?" I asked.

"They will be fine. I know this is what I want to do. You are where my life is supposed to go."

At nine o' clock, my mother woke me up. Jasper and I had fallen asleep watching a movie on the couch. My mother had just gotten home from a day out with her friends. I turned over on the couch-we had been laying down-and saw that Jasper was still asleep. He looked peaceful, a small smiled on his lips.

I smiled and gently shook him. "Jasper..."

He stirred then grabbed my face. His lips gently, sleepily touched mine. I giggled, knowing that he had no idea my mother was there.

"Jasper..."

"Mmyes?" he said, eyes still closed.

"My mother is home now."

He sat up. "Uh, sorry." He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry, ma'am."

My mother laughed. "It's alright, Jasper. I don't mind things like that."

Jasper smiled back. "I should probably be getting home now, though."

"You're welcome to stay the night, if you'd like."

"Thank you for the offer, ma'am, but my parents aren't as trusting."

"Oh, I don't trust Alice, but I trust you." She smirked at me.

We all laughed.

I looked at Jasper. "You could tell them you are staying with one of your man-friends."

He chuckled. "Man-friends?"

"Well if I would have said boyfriends..."

"I understand." He thought for a moment. "That's an idea."

My mother walked out of the room, saying, "Just let me know when you decide."

I looked at Jasper. "You could sleep upstairs with me."

"Convincing. Okay, I'll tell them."

Jasper called his parents, letting them know he would be at his friend Peter's house. We walked up to my room and I sat on my bed.

"I just thought of something," I stated.

"What is that?" he asked.

"You don't have pajamas."

"Yeah I do. I sleep in my boxers most of the time."

"Oh." I could feel my face get hot. I hadn't seen him in his boxers. I had barely ever seen him with his shirt off.

He laughed at me. "If you aren't comfortable with it, I can sleep in my clothes."

"No, it's alright."

He nodded, then stripped off his shirt. He started to unbutton his pants, then looked at me. "You sure?" He proceeded with the removal of his pants when I nodded. I didn't study him too much at that point, because I knew exactly where my brain was trying to make my eyes go. I wasn't about to be _that _girl.

I stood up, grabbed my pajamas, then went to change into them in the bathroom. They were my favorite purple silk pajama pants and gray tank top. When I came back in, Jasper was already under my covers, his arms behind his head, the comforter at his waist. His eyes were closed.

My lips stretched into another smile-my cheeks were starting to hurt-and I got under the covers. I kept a safe distance from him, which was pretty difficult considering he was in the center.

Then Jasper pulled me against his side.

I froze for a second, then relaxed and snuggled my nose into the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He had one arm around my shoulders and the other resting on my side.

My hand that held my ring moved to lay on his chest, just above his heart.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too, Alice."

**Tell me what you think guys! Hope you guys like it.**


	11. Newly Weds

**Sorry it's been so long again! I know I'm skipping around in my story time-wise, and I'm not sure how you guys like that. Let me know if about it!**

**JPOV**

I stood behind the intricately carved doors, fiddling with the cuffs on my tuxedo jacket. Even though I knew everything was a done deal at this point, I was still nervous. Alice still had the chance to say no. I had a dream a few weeks back that she would through the ring in my face in front of our audience, scream "Hell no!" and run out the door into the arms of some man I had never seen before but I was pretty sure was better looking than me.

I shook my head. No. Alice wanted _me. _She wanted to be _my _wife, no one else's. I ran my hand through my hair, knowing that it would flop back exactly where it was supposed to be. It wasn't often that people got married a year after high school, but what can I say? I'm a rebel.

My shoulders shook with the laughter that escaped my throat. My southern joke had been weak and only made more stupid by the fact that no one was there to hear it. It was weird to hear myself tell southern jokes though. I always got offended when others made them. Perhaps I didn't mind myself making them because I didn't actually mean the really offensive ones like others did. I once heard a joke about inbreeding that almost made me punch a boy in the jugular.

At that moment, while I was still smiling, the doors opened. I silently thanked the heavens for the perfectly timed moment. My natural smile was better than my posed one. I walked down the aisle, the room completely silent apart from the click of the doors closing behind me. I took my place at the front of the room and waited for my bride.

My mother sat in the front row on my side of the crowd. She smiled at me. My father was looking the other way, not entirely happy with my choice of bride. It didn't matter what he thought of her. On the other side sat Alice's wonderful mother and an open chair where her father should be seated. A picture of the man was propped up on the seat. Alice had told me her father had passed away, but she had never really been able to talk about what happened. I never pushed.

The orchestra-style band began to play the wedding march. The crowd brought themselves to their feet. The double doors opened and revealed a beautiful woman.

Alice's dress was beautiful. It had long sleeves that pointed into triangles at her hands, attached to her middle finger on both sides. They were made of a gossamer material up till they reached her elbows, where it turned to the cloth material. Beading ran up the gossamer in random swirl patterns. The bodice was tight and had a rounded, modest neckline. It, too, was covered in the beading patterns. At her hips, it poofed out into a slightly 1800s style poof. It wasn't huge, but there was a defined poof. It was covered in a thin layer of gossamer. Behind her, i could see gossamer ruffles pouring out, with silk tips. It reminded me of a babbling brook, in turn reminding me of the day we had our picnic by the stream.

There wasn't much she could do with her hair, it being short and all. She had turned up the ends in her normal fashion, but pinned her bangs to the side with a beaded hair pin. Her hair had a slight sparkle to it, as if she had sprinkled pixie dust on it. That fit her pixie-look quite well. She had a light coating of natural colored makeup on her face, barely noticeable. The most obvious makeup was her eyeliner and mascara, but even that looked natural on her face. She carried a small bouquet of light orange roses. The orange she had done for me, an homage to my favorite color. My best men wore light orange vests and I had a light orange pocket silk sticking out. Her bridesmaids also wore the same shade of non-offending orange on their dresses.

Alice made it up to where I was standing and turned to face me, rounding her train ever so slightly. I took her hands and brought the left one to my lips to kiss her engagement ring. She giggled and I smiled.

The ceremony sped by until we got to the real marriage part.

Alice was asked if she took me as her husband. "I do."

I was asked the same question only of Alice as my wife. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I placed my finger under her chin and my thumb on the tip of it to lift her face to mine. Our lips touched and I swear I could see fireworks behind my lids. I could only imagine what was going on in Alice's mind. The band picked up again in a cheerful tune. I felt Alice's breathing stutter with the tears beneath my lips. She was still smiling, though. I felt my eyes begin to prickle even while covered, but I forced the tears back. Men don't cry at weddings.

I pulled back from my wife. "I love you."

She smiled through her happy tears. "I love you, too."

I took her hand and helped her reset her train behind her. I led her out of the hall as the standing crowd threw rice over our heads. It was a cliché Alice had wanted.

The limo waited for us outside the building. I helped my amazing wife into the car and dashed over to the other side to join her. The limo sped away, leaving our cheering well-wishers waving at our just-married car.

Alice turned to me, her makeup still miraculously in place despite her joyful tears. "Oh, Jasper."

I kissed her now two rings on her left hand. "Alice, you don't realize how happy you've made me. I've dreamed of this for far too long."

"I'm the happy one," she said. "I half expected you to come to your senses and run away screaming." She laughed.

"I came to my senses when I asked you to marry me."

She smiled, another tear slipping down her cheek.

I kissed it away and wiped the remnants of the others from her face. "Don't cry, not even happy tears. Are you excited?"

She nodded furiously. "Oh, yes, Jasper. I can't wait to get there."

I reached over and pulled out a bottle of coke for each of us. I opened them both and handed one to her. "Well, we have a long drive ahead of us. Are you prepared to wait?"

She took a sip and placed it in the cup holder. Her eyes turned to look at me fondly. "I would spend an eternity with you in here."

I smiled again. "We have a much better place to spend that eternity together." I put my coke in the holder as well.

Alice scooted over and put her head on my chest, sitting slightly in my lap. I leaned over against the door, letting her use me as a pillow. The walls of the limo were upholstered, so I was comfy.

I ran my finger up and down her cheek. "Sleep, darlin'. I'll wake you when we arrive if you can sleep that long."

Her eyes fluttered shut and she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped both arms around her protectively and played with her hair as we flew down the highway on our way to our honeymoon.

**I hope you guys liked it! I have been waiting so long to do this chapter! I will do the next chapter on a day of their honeymoon. I might do a few days of that. Then they will return to school, cause remember, they have been there for a few months! I love all of your reviews! Thanks guys!**


End file.
